leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Braum/rozwój
Rozwój Odwaga Poro 600px|center|thumb|''Zima we [[Freljordzie dobiega końca, a wokół toczy się brutalna bitwa, lecz dzielny kontynuuje swe niekończące się poszukiwania .Odwaga Poro]] Prezentacja right|300px ''Zmrożone szczyty Freljordu od wieków stanowiły wyzwanie. Jednakże te spowite lodem obszary, mieszczące niezliczone groby słabeuszy, dla mocarzy są miejscem, w którym stają się oni prawdziwymi bohaterami. Tu zaczęła się historia Brauma. Wraz ze wzrostem jego siły i potęgi, rosła także jego legenda. Dziś jego czyny inspirują wszystkich, począwszy od najbiedniejszych wieśniaków, aż do groźnych rozbójników. Teraz, gdy ponownie przygotowuje się, by wyruszyć w bój, wie, że nadzieje i uwielbienie mieszkańców Freljordu są z nim.Prezentacja Brauma, Serca Freljordu Umiejętności *'' '' **''Podstawowe ataki Brauma nakładają efekty Wstrząsających Uderzeń. Gdy pierwszy ładunek zostanie nałożony, wszystkie podstawowe ataki Brauma i jego sojuszników dodają kolejne ładunki. Cele, które otrzymają cztery ładunki, zostają ogłuszone i otrzymują dodatkowe obrażenia magiczne. Po ogłuszeniu Braum nie może nałożyć kolejnych Wstrząsających Uderzeń na ten cel przez jakiś czas.'' *'' '' **''Braum atakuje lodem z tarczy w linii prostej (umiejętność mierzona) i zadaje obrażenia magiczne (zależne od maksymalnego zdrowia Brauma). Spowalnia w ten sposób pierwszy trafiony cel i nakłada Wstrząsające Uderzenia.'' *'' '' **''Braum rzuca się na pomoc pobliskiemu sojusznikowi, stając pomiędzy swoim celem a najbliższym wrogim bohaterem. Braum i jego cel otrzymują premię do pancerza i odporności na magię, zależną od jego całkowitego pancerza i odporności na magię.'' *'' '' **''Braum unosi tarczę we wskazanym kierunku, całkowicie blokując pierwszy atak, który nadejdzie z tej strony. Obrażenia następnych ataków zostają zmniejszone, dopóki tarcza jest uniesiona. Braum przechwytuje pociski dzięki Niezłomności, sprawiając, że uderzają w niego i zostają zniszczone. Zyskuje także niewielką premię do prędkości ruchu, dopóki nie opuści tarczy.'' *'' '' **''Braum z całej siły uderza tarczą w ziemię, wywołując potężny wstrząs, który zadaje obrażenia wszystkim przeciwnikom i pozostawia silne pole spowalniające.'' Rozgrywka right|400px Braum jest potężnym i wytrzymałym wspierającym, który jest w stanie zmienić przebieg całej walki, jednocześnie chroniąc swoją drużynę przed atakami wrogów. Dobrze współpracuje ze Strzelcami, tworząc mur między obiema drużynami i ratując sojuszników, gdy pod koniec gry staje się obrońcą. *''Dolna aleja'' Podczas walki w alei, Braum najlepiej sprawdza się w roli wspierającego, starając się wykorzystać jak najwięcej okazji, aby nałożyć Wstrząsające Uderzenia na przeciwników. Odpowiednie użycie Kąsającego Mrozu nakłada efekt na cel, który oddali się od fali stworów. Braum może ręcznie oznaczać agresywne cele podstawowymi atakami, zanim powróci do swojego Strzelca za pomocą Stań za Mną. Po nałożeniu Wstrząsających Uderzeń Braum i Strzelec mają dwie możliwości: zaatakować agresywnie, aby spróbować ogłuszyć cel lub przestraszyć przeciwników i zająć wysuniętą pozycję. Wstrząsające Uderzenia są dostatecznie potężne, aby wygrać praktycznie każdą wymianę ciosów, a efekt ogłuszenia jest na tyle groźny, że wrogi Strzelec będzie musiał zrezygnować ze zdobywania złota. Braum jest także niezwykle potężnym bohaterem podczas sojuszniczych zasadzek: doskakując do przyjaznego walczącego w dżungli za pomocą Stań za Mną może zbliżyć się do przeciwników. Po nałożeniu na nich Wstrząsających Uderzeń, dodatkowe ataki walczącego w dżungli przyspieszają efekt ogłuszenia i pomagają w zabiciu przeciwników. Jednakże użyteczność Brauma w ofensywie jest niczym, wobec jego możliwości defensywnych. Dodatkowa ochrona zapewniona przez Stań za Mną pomaga Braumowi i jego Strzelcowi przeżyć śmiertelne obrażenia, a Niezłomność może całkowicie osłonić jego sojusznika przed nadchodzącymi obrażeniami, jeżeli zostanie odpowiednio użyta. Po wykorzystaniu Niezłomność osłania wszystkich sojuszników Brauma, którzy znajdują się za tarczą, przed podstawowymi atakami oraz celowanymi i przebijającymi umiejętnościami, jak , czy , ale nie ochroni przed umiejętnościami z ziemi, jak czy . Co ważniejsze, Braum jest w stanie się poruszać podczas korzystania z Niezłomności, co oznacza, że może zmienić pozycję wraz z sojusznikiem, gdy ten będzie wycofywał się w stronę wieży lub gdy przeciwnik postanowi obejść tarczę. Braum może także atakować i korzystać z umiejętności, gdy używa Niezłomności – spowolnienie celu za pomocą Kąsającego Mrozu podczas wycofywania się może zniechęcić wrogich walczących w dżungli lub Strzelców do kontynuowania pościgu. center|500px Braum może dobrze rozpoczynać lub kontynuować walkę, gdy osiągnie poziom szósty i odblokuje Lodowcową Szczelinę, która znacznie ułatwi atakowanie z zasadzki, dzięki podrzuceniu i spowolnieniu. Jeżeli Braum chce odciąć drogę ucieczki celowi, może szybko zmienić położenie za pomocą Stań za Mną, a następnie wystrzelić Lodowcową Szczelinę za celem. Pole spowalniające jest wystarczająco duże i silne, aby wymusić użycie Błysku lub pomóc w zabiciu celu. Lodowcowa Szczelina jest także równie potężna podczas wycofywania się z walki, jeżeli zostanie odpowiednio użyta. *''Walki drużynowe'' Im więcej sojuszników znajduje się koło Brauma, tym skuteczniejsza jest jego tarcza. Podczas niewielkich potyczek, rzuca się do przodu za pomocą Stań za Mną, a następnie blokuje nadchodzące obrażenia dzięki Niezłomności. Jeżeli przeciwnicy będą posiadać przewagę liczebną, Lodowcowa Szczelina może pomóc w ucieczce, zwłaszcza w wąskich drogach w dżungli. Z drugiej strony, gdy Braum jest częścią potężniejszej grupy, odpowiednio użyty Kąsający Mróz spowolni cel i nałoży Wstrząsające Uderzenia, co praktycznie gwarantuje zabicie. Podczas gdy inni wspierający najlepiej sprawdzają się, gdy stoją po środku drużyny swojej lub przeciwnika, Braum jest najlepszy jako „mur” pomiędzy obiema drużynami, pochłaniając obrażenia Niezłomnością i pozwalając drużynie zadawać obrażenia. Dzięki krótkiemu czasowi odnowienia Kąsającego Mrozu Braum może spowalniać zbliżających się i uciekających wrogów, jednocześnie przygotowując Wstrząsające Uderzenia dla drużyny. Tu najlepiej sprawdza się jego umiejętność bierna – stojąc między dwoma drużynami, Braum może uderzać podstawowymi atakami w obrońców i wojowników. Jednocześnie trafia wtedy w tylne szeregi Kąsającym Mrozem i daje szansę na ogłuszenie całej przeciwnej drużyny. Stań za Mną umożliwia Braumowi szybkie zbliżenie się do sojuszników i osłonięcie ich Niezłomnością, co może obrócić przebieg nawet najgorszej walki drużynowej lub pozwoli mu ochronić podatnych na atak sojuszników, gdy są atakowani. Na koniec, użycie Lodowcowej Szczeliny uniemożliwi wrogiej drużynie przeprowadzenie skoordynowanego ataku, co umożliwi Braumowi i jego sojusznikom pokonanie przeciwników. Synergia *''Dobrze współpracuje z:'' **'' : Spowalniając przeciwników, Ashe umożliwia Braumowi łatwiejsze trafienie Kąsającym Mrozem. Mogą oni także połączyć Lodowcową Szczelinę oraz , aby całkowicie unieruchomić przeciwnika i zagwarantować jego śmierć, po osiągnięciu poziomu szóstego.'' **'' : Dzięki swojemu niezrównanemu zasięgowi Caitlyn doskonale wykorzystuje umiejętność bierną Brauma − Wstrząsające Uderzenia. Przy odpowiednim zgraniu Braum może użyć Stań za Mną w chwili, gdy Caitlyn korzysta z , dzięki czemu oboje zdołają uciec bezpiecznie.'' **'' : nakłada efekty przy trafieniu, co oznacza, że gdy Braum trafi Wstrząsającymi Uderzeniami, Ezreal może dokładać kolejne ładunki z bezpiecznej odległości, korzystając ze swojego Q. Jest to tak niebezpieczne połączenie, że sama myśl o nim odstrasza przeciwników przed zabijaniem stworów.'' *''Ma kłopoty z:'' **'' : Umiejętności Zyry idealnie radzą sobie z obroną Brauma. Umieszczając nasiona za nim, może obejść Niezłomność dzięki . może unieruchomić Brauma, uniemożliwiając mu ochronę Strzelca dzięki Stań za Mną.'' **'' : Vayne posiada kilka asów w rękawie, które dają jej przewagę nad Braumem. Krótki czas odnowienia , pozwala jej skutecznie unikać Kąsającego Mrozu, a Potępienie odrzuca Brauma nawet, gdy ten blokuje umiejętność dzięki Niezłomności.'' **'' : Lulu potrafi łatwo dotrzeć do Brauma, kiedy ten używa Niezłomności, dzięki umiejętności Może jej użyć na samym Braumie lub jego strzelcu, po czym wykorzysta by spowolnić i zranić ich oboje.'' Stworzenie bohatera Podobnie jak w przypadku wszystkich bohaterów zaprojektowaliśmy Brauma, aby zapełniał konkretną niszę wśród postaci League of Legends. Dokładniej mówiąc, jest on pierwszym prawdziwym wspierającym obrońcą, którego stworzyliśmy. To bohater, który dostaje łomot za swoją drużynę. Mieliśmy wielu defensywnych wspierających – , , itp. – którzy redukowali obrażenia dzięki uzdrawianiu i tarczom. Mieliśmy także walczących wspierających, jak czy , którzy doskonale sprawdzają się przy rozpoczynaniu walk, a następnie rzucają się w środek drużyny przeciwnej i wprowadzają jak największe zamieszanie. Braum działa trochę inaczej: jest wspierającym obrońcą, który dosłownie przyjmuje ciosy za swoją drużynę i z tego powodu wymaga całkowicie nowego sposobu rozgrywki, w porównaniu z resztą wspierających. Najważniejszą umiejętnością w jego arsenale jest Niezłomność, jego E. Działa na zasadzie podobnej do , ale z tą różnicą, że Yasuo używa tej umiejętności, aby chronić siebie (użyteczność dla drużyny jest drugorzędna). Niezłomność zaś została zaprojektowania specjalnie, aby Braum mógł chronić swoją drużynę. To czyni go innym ponieważ – bardziej niż jakikolwiek inny bohater – tworzy bezpieczną strefę za swoimi plecami. Zajmuje się obroną przez całą grę – najpierw chroniąc Strzelca w alei, a następnie całą drużynę w późnej fazie gry. Podczas gdy inni wspierający skupiają się na wzmacnianiu, uzdrawianiu lub zakłócaniu, Braum zajmuje wyjątkowe miejsce, przyjmując obrażenia za swoją drużynę i umożliwiając jej zadawanie ich. Aby to robić, musi ustawić się dokładnie pomiędzy dwoma drużynami, co sprawiło, że musieliśmy uporać się z interesującymi problemami. Na przykład, w jaki sposób walczący wręcz wspierający obrońca może przysłużyć się podczas walk drużynowych, zadając niewielkie obrażenia i atakując wytrzymałych przeciwników, stojących na pierwszej linii? Z tego powodu zrodziły się jego umiejętność bierna, Wstrząsające Uderzenia oraz Q, Kąsający Mróz. Braum może nękać innych, jednocześnie zapewniając ochronę, niekoniecznie dzięki sile, ale nakładając na przeciwników Wstrząsające Uderzenia. Dzięki temu znacznie wzmacnia swoją drużynę, jednocześnie utrzymując stałą pozycję w czasie walk drużynowych. Mimo tego że Braum nie może łatwo atakować tylnych szeregów wroga (Kąsający Mróz działa tylko na pierwszego trafionego wroga, a jego atakuje wręcz), gdy jego sojusznicy zostaną zaatakowani przez wrogich wojowników i obrońców, może szybko zająć odpowiednią pozycję dzięki Stań za Mną, a następnie przegonić atakujących, dzięki Wstrząsającym Uderzeniom. center|400px Powstanie Pogromców Smoków center|500px Przybyły o zmierzchu. Było ich pięć. Atak był zaplanowany i brutalny. Umocnienia twierdzy były bezużyteczne. Przez godzinę z nieba lały się strugi ognia.Powstanie Pogromców Smoków Nie ocalało nas wystarczająco dużo, aby zliczyć straty. Zanim uciekliśmy, udało mi się spojrzeć na fragment południowego muru, który został stopiony przez oddech smoka. Żaden kamień nie wytrzymałby tej temperatury. Czy cokolwiek mogło? Nigdy nie widziałem smoka aż do dziś. Teraz nie widzę nic innego. center|500px nie chciały miasta. Chciały nas. Uciekliśmy przez roztopiony mur, ale jeden z nich ruszył za nami. Gdy wszystko wydawało się stracone, dwóch niezwykłych mężczyzn stanęło w naszej obronie. Ich odwaga umożliwiła nam ucieczkę, ale nawet oni nie mogli wyjść z tej walki bez szwanku. Jeżeli oni nie są w stanie pokonać tych bestii, nie ma dla nas nadziei. center|500px Smok nas odnalazł. Tym razem bohaterowie byli przygotowani. Jeden odwrócił uwagę bestii, a drugi zaczaił się wysoko. Rzucił się na potwora ze szczytu skały. Jego włócznia uderzyła celnie. Przyglądaliśmy się stworzeniu, próbując znaleźć słaby punkt. Zamiast tego, wykorzystaliśmy jego siłę. Łuski są bardziej wytrzymałe niż jakikolwiek materiał, z którym miałem do czynienia. Pozostają chłodne, nawet gdy wystawi się je na działanie ognia. Z jego skóry zrobię pancerze dla naszych herosów. Teraz mamy jakieś szanse, ale by zwyciężyć w wojnie, potrzebujemy więcej łusek. I tych, którzy je przywdzieją. Pogromca Smoków Braum right|400px }} Braum Pogromca Smoków wskakuje w sam środek akcji, rzuca się pomiędzy osłabionych sojuszników, a atakujące bestie. Potężny potwór ryczy i pluje ogniem z rozwartej paszczy, ale Braum jest przygotowany. Wznosi swoją smoczą tarczę i używa Niezłomności podczas natarcia. Tabuny iskier wznoszą się, gdy oddech smoka zderza się z potężną obroną Brauma, lecz on stanowczo idzie do przodu. Uderza w tył swojej tarczy i wystrzeliwuje własną kulę ognia w kierunku starożytnego stwora. Duch walki smoka powoli gaśnie, a Braum nadal naciska, zwołując towarzyszy z nieskończoną żywiołowością. Wreszcie jest gotów do powalenia bestii. Wbija tarczę w ziemię, co powoduje wypłynięcie lawy i kamieni, gdy fala uderzeniowa się rozchodzi. Smok pada martwy, a Braum może dopisać sobie kolejne zwycięstwo jako najbardziej męski ze smokobójców.Braum Serce Freljordu jest już dostępny Obrazy Braum concept4.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Brauma 2 (w wykonaniu Larry'ego Raya) Braum Concept1.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Brauma 3 (w wykonaniu Larry'ego Raya) Braum Concept2.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Brauma 4 (w wykonaniu kse332) Braum_CeeCee _pre-concept.jpg|Początkowy koncept art Brauma – Hextech Engineer (w wykonanniu Michaela Maurino) Braum ShieldConcept.jpg|Technika Brauma z tarczą (w wykonaniu Larry'ego Raya) Braum's Shield.jpg|Koncept art tarczy Brauma (w wykonaniu Paula Kwona) Braum splash concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna podstawowego portretu Brauma (w wykonaniu Joshuy Briana Smitha) Ironstylus_Braumsketch.jpg|Szkic Brauma (w wykonaniu Michaela Maurino) LoL_Facebook_Icon_36.png|Naklejka dostępna w portalu facebook.com Wyprawa do Złotego Wąsa! : Miło mi powitać was na wieczorze gier Brauma, przyjaciele! Dziś pogramy w Zamki i Krowy: Wyprawa do Złotego Wąsa! : To brzmi jakbyś to dosłownie dopiero co wymyślił. : Że co? Oczywiście, że nie. Nauczyłem się tej fabularnej gry od... eee... mojej mamy... Dość gadania! Stwórzmy swoje postacie. : Ja chcę być łucznikiem przeklętym przez jakiegoś złego, starożytnego potwora! : Ale jak to... przecież nie możesz... Braum, zrób coś. : Pozwólmy wątłemu, fioletowemu człowieczkowi władać łukiem. Możesz być wędrownym klerykiem, który unosi ręce do nieba i traktuje słońce z szacunkiem. : A mogę się upić? : Eee... pewnie! : Ja będę potężnym czarodziejem, posiadającym zaczarowaną księgę i magiczny zwój. : Brawo, właśnie opisałeś siebie. : Nieprawda. Moja broda będzie... BIAŁA! : A ja będę najsilniejszym i najdzielniejszym rycerzem w całej krainie. Ludzie będą mnie kochali i będę miał nieskończoną liczbę przyjaciół, a wszystkie księżniczki będą prosiły: „Och Braumie Lwie Serce, jesteś taki dzielny i taki przystojny. Wybierz mnie do królewskiego tańca”. A ja odpowiem na to: „Szanowne panie muszą wybaczyć, służę słabym i bezbronnym. Brak mi czasu na królewskie tańce”. '' : ''...Eee, o co tu właściwie chodzi? : Braum, zaczynam podejrzewać, że tę grę też zmyśliłeś. : ...*Rzuca kostką*... Patrzcie tylko! Olbrzymi smok atakuje pobliską wioskę. Powinniśmy przestać gadać o głupotach i zająć się tym. I to w tym momencie. : Ja... Idę po ciebie... ty wielki, bezmózgi... smoku! *Mdleje* Zawładnij każdym lochem z Gragasem Postrachem Beczek, Ryze'em Białobrodym, Varusem Chyżą Strzałą oraz Braumem Lwie Serce, którzy od teraz ciskają zaklęciami w sklepie, w cenie każdy. Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów en:Braum/Development